Am I Not Enough?
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro is in no doubt in love with one Kuroko Tetsuya and he definitely wants them to be together. but how could they, when they've never spoken to each other even though they've been schoolmates and that their classroom is just two steps away? Add the fact that Kuroko's friends are teasing him about who Kuroko likes. Isn't that irritating? -A Solution for Jealousy AU
1. Am I Not Enough?

**'Am I Not Enough?' **

**This oneshot is based from the Vocaloid song 'A Solution For Jealousy'**

* * *

"Ne ne Kurokocchi~~ Do you already have someone you like?"

The aforementioned blue haired teen was surprised with the sudden question his blonde haired friend asked. How would he answer a controversial question without even having the time to prepare for it?

"Tell us, Tetsu-kun!"

Momoi asked as she scooted closer towards the poor teallette who was trying hard to pry the strong gazes and expecting looks his friends are giving him.

"I... Would the both of you please move farther away from me?"

Kuroko protested as he placed both of his hands in front of him.

The three teens were just outside of their classroom and are hanging out by the vicinity of the neighboring classroom but what they don't know is that a pair of scrutinizing eyes are observing them intently from inside of said classroom.

"Oi Akashi, you look so out of it."

Midorima approached the red head who was currently gripping a pencil but his attention was somewhere else outside of the classroom.

"... Irritating..."

In the blink of an eye, the pencil was now broken in two. The green head flinched but he did not say anything else.

"Aka-chin is something wrong? Here, have some snacks."

Murasakibara turned his chair to the side to be able to hand the bag of chips he was currently eating, but the red head only refused the offer.

"No thank you, Atsushi."

Akashi sighed and turned his attention away from outside. He turned his body at 45 degrees so that he's now facing the chalkboard.

"Why did you break your pencil like that?"

Midorima asked once he deemed that the red head had calmed down for quite a bit. He sat on his appointed seat as he waited for Akashi's answer.

"I want to know and yet I don't."

Was the red head's simple reply. Midorima raised his eyebrow at this. His red haired friend is being pretty vague about what he was saying.

"Aka-chin is being weird today."

Murasakibara commented; Midorima would've said more if it weren't for their homeroom teacher coming in.

The students who were outside went on and sat on their respective seats inside the classroom. Akashi slyly directed his gaze to the slightly smaller blue haired boy who was scurrying to get to his classroom that is beside Akashi's. The irritation is still not leaving him.

He wants to know who Kuroko likes or even his type, and would surely glare at any other person with those features that is not him. He will make them cower and make Kuroko his.

But the thing is,

They haven't spoken to each other. Not even once.

That is a huge disadvantage on Akashi's part. He was always so busy with school work and student council duties that he forgot about talking to the blue head. That and he just don't know how to start a conversation with someone so quiet and reserved as Kuroko.

Akashi sighed and ignored the buzzing jealousy forming in his mind as of now. The blue head has not stated who he likes as of now or what type he's looking for so the whole student body of Teiko is safe for the mean time.

Akashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He just have to lay low and observe for the mean time.

As if that's not what he's doing all this time

* * *

_'Why am I the score keeper? I could've done more if I was out there and maybe...'_

Akashi mused quietly with an irritated look as he stood beside the scoreboard with a pen marker in hand. Their class is playing dodge ball and apparently their teacher appointed him to record the points. Just standing there is one thing why Akashi was currently irritated, another thing is that the other class where Kuroko is part of is also using the field. If their teacher only lets him play then he's sure that he'd play in his very best, hoping to get the blue head's attention.

_'He's not a bad player but he's not good either. He's just too perfect being imperfect like that. We compliment each other all too well,' _

Akashi's not even taking note of the scores as he kept on staring at the other class whose P.E is a game of badminton. Well, not the whole class, rather only one individual from that class.

_'That trickle of sweat marks his 50th milliliter of perspiration' _

_'That muscle contraction must've hurt his biceps, he seems to can't handle it much'_

_'Watch where you're hitting, sick bastard! You almost hit his precious face!' _

_'That's his 25th successful hit and his 5th point. I'm so proud' _

Akashi kept on watching the friendly game exercise the other class is having that he overlooked at the fact that his own class is also doing P.E exercises and the scoreboard's empty and he's not paying attention and that there's a dodge ball about to hit him square in the face and he still has not noticed-

"AKASHI WATCH OUT!"

The moment the red head turned his head, is when the dodgeball sent him flying backwards onto the ground.

The red emperor laid there with his front facing the sky. He's not bothered by the red hot liquid gushing out from his nose as he stared at the bright cloudless sky.

_'I am such an idiot for not paying attention' _

He slowly focused his eyes towards the other class and he can feel the heated questioning gazes the students from that class is giving him, and then he found that pair of light blue eyes lock eye contact with his red eyes.

Akashi placed an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight and the judging gazes the others are giving him.

_'What an embarrassment' _

"OI AKASHI!"

In a moment's time, Midorima and Murasakibara came to Akashi's side and assisted him.

_'I guess I was just too mesmerized by Kuroko that I forgot dodgeball is a dangerous game especially if played by idiots' _

Akashi grumbled as he felt himself being tugged upward by his friends.

"Aka-chin, your nose is bleeding."

Murasakibara casually said as he tossed Akashi to his shoulder and proceeded to walk away to the infirmary, the red head gave no resistance. His most favorite person saw him become pathetic. So much for earning a point.

* * *

Today for sure, he's going to talk to Kuroko Tetsuya and no one is going to stop him.

Akashi waited patiently outside Kuroko's classroom and with the aura that he's giving off, no one seems to dare approach the red head.

Kuroko appeared at the corner not a moment later and it seems that the teallette did not have enough time to fix his hair for it sticks up in random directions and he looks like he just got up from bed and rushed over just so he won't get late to class.

"Good morning,"

Kuroko was not paying attention to his surroundings that's why he's startled when a voice spoke to him. He raised his head and there he saw the red head from the neighboring class who he never talks to.

"G-good morning."

Kuroko nervously said as he locked eyes with Akashi. The conversation cut off short after that and so the red head took the initiative again,

"What a nice bed hair you have."

Akashi randomly stated.

And he instantly regrets it.

"Ummm... Uhh-"

Kuroko was in panic mode as he tried to hide his face from Akashi whilst trying to fix his wildly styled hair.

All the regret Akashi felt instantly melts when he saw how cute Kuroko is acting, he even needs to cover his face to conceal the blush that is creeping up his face.

No one, definitely no one should see Kuroko like this except him.

Although the sad thing is, he's not together with Kuroko. Yet.

"You look cute that way don't worry"

Akashi smiled when he's sure that the blush on his cheeks were gone. This instantly took Kuroko out of panic mode and instead it made him be embarrassed. Kuroko played with the hem of his school uniform as he kept his gaze low.

"Thanks."

Akashi cannot help but internally scream in his head,

_'Cute' _

"I... I'll have to go now, Akashi-kun. It was nice talking to you."

And with that, Kuroko immediately went inside his classroom, leaving a smirking Akashi behind him.

_'I managed to talk to him today and it lasted for more than a few minutes' _

Let's just say that during the whole day, the campus was weirded out with how the tyrant red emperor beamed at all of them with a good mood.

* * *

The previous day made Akashi's whole morning be the brightest one that he has had ever since.

But of course there would always be the bane of somebody's day.

Akashi was happily gazing at Kuroko's pretty face from the sidelines but what he heard was not pleasant at all,

"You never told us who you like, Kurokocchi!"

The annoyingly loud blonde friend of Kuroko's started out. Akashi's not amused by how clingy the blonde is to his precious Kuroko.

"Yeah, yeah, Tetsu-kun! Then, just tell us what your type is!"

Akashi glared at Kuroko's other friend too. It is obvious that the pink haired woman is infatuated with his Kuroko with how close she stood to him.

"G-guys please..."

Not being able to take it, Akashi got up from his place and walked away from the trio. There is no way he's going to listen to some crap as that topic.

He'd make sure that Kuroko's person of interest that is not him would suffer and feel his wrath. Or if not then he just wish that that person would have another one in their eye to leave Kuroko heartbroken so he would have a chance with him-

Okay that was too cruel.

Akashi stopped when he was just in front of their classroom. He slowly entered it with a defeated sigh.

He's definitely the worst. Wishing for something like that just to make a move on Kuroko.

He sat on his chair and stared at the ceiling, musing at the things that he has done so far for him and Kuroko to get close to each other.

So far, all he has is that morning conversation that he had with him yesterday.

Akashi is definitely getting no where with this.

The red head grumbled as he slammed his head onto the desk. He's not supposed to be this helpless. If anything, he's sure that he can make Kuroko fall head over heels for him in just a snap of a finger but then he's also considering Kuroko's feelings since he's so _vague _that Akashi cannot understand whether or not his moves will get them closer or would just make them rift apart more.

But then if he stalled even more, he's sure that someone would be first to confess and first to claim Kuroko.

He doesn't want that.

Nope.

Nuh uh.

Not at all.

_'I want to have you all for myself' _

With a jolt, Akashi stood up abruptly from his chair and hurriedly went outside with a new resolve in mind.

He's going to confront Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi ran outside the classroom and went on to find the blue head.

For some odd reason, even though it's the middle of the day, students are no where to be seen and it worries him that he might not be able to find Kuroko wherever he is.

Akashi ran, turned, swerved and almost hit a trashcan but he survived and at when he turned at the next corner, there he saw the messy haired slightly smaller boy.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko's shoulders visibly tensed when he heard his name being called out but he did turn to the one who called him nevertheless.

"Akashi-kun..."

He quietly replied.

Akashi was quick to catch his breath but he noticed that his heart is still beating so loudly inside his chest.

"This classroom,"

Akashi started out. Kuroko now has his full attention at Akashi as he waits for the red head to finish speaking.

"Later at 4:10 PM in this classroom, could you wait for me?"

Akashi lets out with a little smile. He cannot say it now since someone might pop up and ruin the moment. It would be better if they set the time and date wherein they'll be alone.

Akashi waits for Kuroko's reply and after a few minutes of no response, Kuroko nodded and then he hurriedly scurried off.

The red head just hopes he has not scared Kuroko in anyway and that the blue head would come at the appointed time.

* * *

Akashi arrived at the classroom 5 minutes before the time. He gulped as he held his palm upward and drew '人' on it using his finger of the other hand before bringing it to his mouth and 'swallowing'.*

With that ritual done, he felt the nerves and rats go out of his system but the butterflies were still there.

_'If you go out with me, I'd show you that I can make you smile everyday!'_

Pounding his chest for reassurance, Akashi faced the door and held the knob.

_'Here I go'_

With a suck of his breath he opened the door and there, standing in the middle of the empty classroom was Kuroko Tetsuya, who looks stunned with Akashi's sudden entrance. Without a moment's delay, Akashi breathed in hard,

"Am I not enough?"

* * *

**Note: That lucky charm is common in Japan and it is used to take the nervousness away from oneself. **


	2. If it is so Then I'm Nervous

"**Am I not Enough?" side B: "If it is so... Then I'm nervous,"**

**This story is based off of the vocaloid song "A Solution of Jealousy" –another story- by HoneyWorks.**

* * *

Class is almost about to start and they're just waiting for the bell to ring and their teacher to come. By this time, Kuroko most likely want to just stay inside the classroom and patiently wait for the teacher like the good student he is, but unfortunately—or fortunately-, he was dragged outside by two of his closest friends, who wanted a good chat with him about a certain topic.

"So, I think, we should talk about the person we like!"

Momoi, his closest female friend, started off. He and Kise exchanged looks, the blonde was certainly caught off guard by the topic too but when he made eye contact with Momoi, he knew. Since his friend is not open with his romantic life at all, they're going to pry something off the guy, it is now or never.

"Well that sounds fun, Momoicchi!"

Momoi nodded excitedly and eyed Kise expectantly. The blonde only returned Momoi's look with a big goofy smile. Kuroko seems so lost to the both of his friends, who both apparently have something nasty up their sleeves, he can feel it.

Kise cleared his throat and began to speak in a teasing voice,

"Ne ne Kurokocchi~~ Do you already have someone you like?"

Kuroko's eyes widened and he almost choked on his own saliva because of the question. He was right to assume those two have something they want to dig from the mud. Kuroko looked at the both of them with nervousness. He really doesn't know what or who to reply to them, but if he answers nothing or rather no one, he knows that he'll just receive endless prying from the both of them.

"Tell us, Tetsu-kun!"

He can feel Momoi's body heat radiate to his own body because of how close his female friend is. Soon, even Kise is closing up on him. They both have this silly, expecting faces on and Kuroko cannot help but feel pressured. When the both of them got so close however, Kuroko pushed his hands upfront and made his way out of the cage they are making around him.

"I... Would the both of you please move farther away from me?"

Kuroko held both his hands up while his face is decorated with a faint pink glow. The other two didn't know what to make up of Kuroko's sudden reaction to the question, as if he's avoiding them.

Momoi made a disapproving 'tsk' sound, like a mother scolding her child. Kise followed suit with a disappointed shake of his head whilst having his hands on his waist.

"That won't do, Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi, we swear we wouldn't tell anyone,"

The two of them cooed. Kuroko made a frantic shake of his head,

"That's not—"

As if on cue, the bell rang and at the corner of their eyes, they can see their teacher walking towards their classroom. Kuroko released a breath he doesn't know he's holding until now and went on ahead to go inside the classroom, that is, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to look behind him and both Momoi and Kise are giving him charming looks, which could only mean one thing—

"We're not done with this, Tetsu-kun~"

"We'll get you next time for sure, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko only grimaced as he dashed his way to his seat, which is thankfully a little far from where the two of them are assigned.

The blue head didn't pay attention to the lesson at all and just mused on what happened earlier in the hall.

It's not like he's scared of being questioned about the topic, truthfully speaking; he's quite interested in other people's romantic lives. But when it comes to him, even if he did have someone of interest, with his clumsiness and shyness, he's bound to be a bachelor forever. So he always feels like topics about love are something that is not for him.

* * *

It's finally lunch break and the three of them reunited once again, sadly, only to pry on Kuroko's supposed love life even more.

"Topics about love make me excited, but you guys know that with the 'me' now, I'm bound to be that single guy who'll just avoid the question"

Kuroko said and sipped the cheap vanilla flavored drink he got from the vending machine.

'_The vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger is definitely more delicious than this. But it'll have to do.'_

Kuroko mused. Kise and Momoi, who were sitting across from Kuroko are just staring at him with a bored expression on.

"Don't be like that, Tetsu-kun! Love will come in the right time! And feeling loved and being in love is really a wonderful experience!"

Momoi defended and Kise nodded.

"Someone is bound to you somehow,"

"If you guys know that, then why are you still trying hard to get something from me when I really don't have anything yet?"

Kuroko sighed as his friends both only gave him a shrug. He then stood up and brought the cafeteria tray to the counter, followed by his friends.

"Let's just get to gym class, I think?"

Kise suggested and the other two nodded. As Kuroko walked ahead of them, Kise and Momoi only gave each other a dejected look.

* * *

Kuroko sighed. It's badminton day and other than a little bit of basketball, he sucks at every other sport there is. The teen took a look around and noticed that the neighboring class is having dodge ball as their P.E exercise. It's a good thing he knows no one from that class for them to know how good he is at missing the shot.

Their exercise has to team up with another person, which means it'll be a doubles play. Kuroko tried to approach Momoi and Kise but with how they gave themselves a high five, that must've mean they're partners. Kuroko pouted as he walked away, but then he felt a big, heavy hand grab his shoulders.

"Oi, want to team up?"

Kuroko turned to look at the one who noticed him. The school's most known delinquent and his classmate, Aomine Daiki, just asked him to be his doubles partner in badminton. He doesn't know why the tanned teen was branded as a 'delinquent' when the two of them are actually street ball buddies. Not that he told his other two friends because they'll flip if they know. He gave the taller one a small smile and a nod.

As they (more like, Aomine) played and competed with his other classmates, he's monitoring himself and his hits. He's determined to defeat his personal best of 15 hits and 1 point. Although there were some casualties to get to his goal;

'_Ah, I'm getting tired. I'm sweating quite a lot,'_

'_Owowowow, that was a bad hit. Do not swing that way ever, Tetsuya,'_

'_Whoops. Good thing I evaded that, Aomine-kun almost hit me in the head. But he doesn't seem to notice,'_

'_It's my 25__th__ successful hit! And my 5__th__ point too! I passed my personal best!'_

The whistle blew, indicating the end of the match. Kuroko wiped the sweat from his forehead as he heaved labored breaths. He received a rather hard smack on the back from Aomine, who was giving him a wide grin.

"You're not half as bad at this."

Complemented the tanned teen. Kuroko only gave him a sheepish laugh,

'_Well, I really didn't contribute much.'_

"AKASHI, WATCH OUT!"

The sudden uproar from the other class made Kuroko and his classmates to look at them. The blue head was standing quite far from the front but he could clearly see what happened in the other class. There, lying on the field and staring at the sky, was the red haired scorekeeper. Kuroko can see the blood gushing from his nose but the red head doesn't seem to care, but then he turned his head and for the briefest moments, their eyes met and the blue head could not help but feel more sympathetic. The red head, who happens to be called 'Akashi', quickly turned his head and covered his face.

"OI, AKASHI!"

A giant purple haired teen and a green haired bespectacled one pushed their way in the gathering crowd and assisted their friend immediately. The giant effortlessly carried the nose bleeding Akashi to his shoulders and then the two of them hurriedly brought their red haired friend to the infirmary.

Kuroko watched until the trio was out of sight, somehow, he felt that he needs to comfort the guy. But they haven't spoken yet, so how?

* * *

Kuroko was 90% asleep and 10% awake; the sun sure is doing its thing to wake him up. He grabbed his blanket and covered it up to his head, but then another menace decided to ruin his sleep. His alarm clock rang its annoying tune which resulted to Kuroko, with grumbling and complaining noises, to sit up from bed and turn the offending thing off. Once quiet, Kuroko looked at the alarm clock and his eyes could not be anymore wider,

'_I'm going to be late.'_

Because of his hurrying and his carelessness, Kuroko did not have the time to tame his wildly styled bed hair. Kuroko sighed as he runs to his classroom, thankfully, he still have a few more minutes before the bell rings and he hopes that it is more than enough to at least make his hair not stick to different directions.

Just as he was making a mental note about fixing his hair, he didn't notice somebody to approach him.

"Good morning,"

Kuroko almost ran up to the person who greeted him; thank goodness he stopped running a few meters ago. Kuroko looked up to face the person and he's surprised to see it's the one from the other class who was apparently hit on the face with a dodgeball.

"G-good morning."

Kuroko nervously replied. Their conversation stayed quiet for a little while with only the two of them staring at each other. But then the red head spoke again,

"What a nice bed hair you have."

Kuroko blushed at the comment and he sure as hell doesn't know what to reply.

"Ummm... Uhh-"

The blue head was panicking to the point that he turned away to hastily fix his hair. And he's trying his best to hide his blushing face from Akashi,

"You look cute that way don't worry"

The sudden statement made Kuroko frozen on the spot. He turned to fully face Akashi but still kept his gaze low as he felt the need to play with the hem of his uniform.

"Thanks"

With their conversation cut off again and with the tension in the air is really high, Kuroko only bid goodbye,

"I... I'll have to go now, Akashi-kun. It was nice talking to you."

And with that apparently, the rumor about the 'Emperor who scared the whole school off because of good vibes', spread like wildfire that day.

* * *

The next day, unfortunately for Kuroko, his friends we're still not giving up on the topic of who he likes.

"You never told us who you like, Kurokocchi!"

They're currently standing by the stairs, one of their favorite spots at school.

"Yeah, yeah, Tetsu-kun! Then, just tell us what your type is!"

Both of them closed up on him again, accompanied by the same looks like before.

"G-guys please..."

Kuroko held out his arms defensively and it worked. It got his friends moving away from him, only that Momoi heaved out a rather long sigh.

"Do you really have none, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko gently shook his head and this earned a grunt and a dishearten moan from the other two. As Kise and Momoi show out their utter defeat, Kuroko eyed the happy couple walking together hand in hand to the way to the entrance.

'_Though if someday I'll have someone I like, it would be nice if we get to hold hands while walking home too.'_

Kuroko sighed at what he thought, there's just no way. And it is an embarrassing wish, what more if he had to tell it to the person he likes?

The blue head ignored his still weeping friends and went on his own to find a good place to study. You'll never get wrong with books. If you love them, they love you back. Well unless the author decides to just ruin your heart and kill off the characters.

Kuroko aimlessly walked in the halls, he noticed that some of them, especially the upper levels were somewhat deserted, perfect for reading a book. Just as he was about to open an empty classroom, someone called out to him,

"Kuroko!"

He turned his head to see a panting Akashi making his way towards him. Remembering how awkward their first conversation went, he tensed up.

"A-Akashi-kun..."

Akashi took in a huge amount of air before eyeing Kuroko like how would a predator eye his prey.

"This classroom,"

Kuroko became curious at the mention of the place he intended to go in the first place.

"Later at 4:10 PM in this classroom, could you wait for me?"

Akashi was smiling now and Kuroko cannot lie that his heart didn't skip a beat at that smile. Kuroko was still pretty much mesmerized at Akashi's smile for he can't find his voice and so he just nodded before hurrying to get himself away from the red head as soon as possible. He was too embarrassed to face him now.

Once Kuroko was far enough, he slumped to the floor and caught his breath.

'_What in the world would Akashi-kun want...?'_

He can't help but wonder.

* * *

Kuroko arrived earlier than their appointed time. It's only 3:55 PM and he still felt restless in thinking about what the red head want with him.

Kuroko paced around the room. He can't keep his mind at peace as he frequently checks the clock

'_4:00 PM, only 10 minutes left'_

Kuroko breathes out as he stared at the classroom door. He gripped at his uniform, as if feeling that his heart is about to burst from restlessness.

'_Hey...'_

Kuroko took in large amounts of air to fill his lungs, only to breathe them out again.

'_If you're going to confess...'_

Kuroko closed his eyes as he focused at how wild his heart is beating.

'_Then...'_

He opened his eyes again as he can't take how it is possible for his heart to be beating that loud.

'_I should think about my reply'_

Kuroko forced his arm to hang by his side after straightening his uniform. However, his hands were still shaking and so he balled them to fists.

'_I wonder if you'll say something along those lines because,'_

Kuroko breathed out once again. He then felt the rattle of the door and he can't help but gulp, his fists are now white from gripping too much. He tried to settle them down and relaxed, but he just can't. He squeezed his eyes closed again as his heartbeat increases yet again,

'_...It makes me really nervous!'_

* * *

**A/N**

**/sorrynotsorryhahahahahaha—**

**Well this is the second part~ I just had to do the other side of the story!**

**Welp, enjoy! :v **


End file.
